The Sandwich
by Sweet Sad Jess
Summary: All he wanted was a little food.......


This story will be written out like a scripted. I don't know where this came from, but I was just sitting in class after I finished my final exam and wrote this. So I hope you enjoy it. Oh and I own nothing of Inu Yasha. And one more thing this story takes place in Kagome's time. Don't ask how or why just read.  
  
*~*  
  
Rin: So how do you think he'll react?  
  
Sesshoumaru: Most likely he'll try to kill me.  
  
Rin: And you act like that's nothing  
  
Sesshoumaru: So . . .   
  
Rin: Fine, but I don't want any blood on the floor or it's your tail!  
  
Sesshoumaru: And I though I wore the pants in this family.  
  
Rin: I just let you think that. Now go get dressed you slob of a husband.  
  
~ Rin leaves the room. Sean goes to Inu and Kag walking/running towards a grand manor~  
  
Inu Yasha: I'm telling I can smell him over there.  
  
Kagome: But that means that his been alive for more than 500 years!  
  
Inu Yasha: And your point is . . . ?  
  
Kagome: Oh yeah . . . his a demon. Sorry I forgot ^_^  
  
Inu Yasha: Feh . . . get on my back or get left behind.  
  
~Shows the two jumps/run toward the mansion. Sean goes back to the same room Sess was in. Rin comes back in~  
  
Rin: Are you going to get ready?!? They'll be here any minute.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I think I look fine.  
  
Rin: No in shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and socks with sandals. He'll die from laughing if he sees you like this.  
  
Sesshoumaru: But . . .   
  
Rin: NO BUT'S NOW!!!!!!! @_@  
  
Sesshoumaru: Damn *Uses super human speed to get dressed in his white kimono thing*  
  
Rin: I knew you'd see it my way. Know put the sandwich away.  
  
Sesshoumaru: But I'm hungry!  
  
Rin: Not anymore *Uses demon speed to somehow knock the sandwich out of his hands and into the trash can*  
  
Sesshoumaru: NO!!!!! *Tears start to fall down his face* What did it ever do to you? My poor baby. *Picks up the sandwich out of the trash can and starts petting it.* I'll love you forever, my dear sweet sandwich. *Places it back in the trash can and then does a moment of silence for it* Rest in peace.  
  
Rin: *Rolls her eyes* Damn baby! I'll be in my room if you need me.  
  
~ Rin leaves the room. Sess is still bent over in pray for the sandwich. Sean moves o Inu and Kag as the walk up to the door of the mansion. The door is already open wide~  
  
Kagome: So this it?!?  
  
Inu Yasha: Duh!  
  
Kagome: No need to be rude! Lets just go in and get this over with.  
  
~Inu and Kag walk into the mansion. As soon as there in the door slams shut behind them. Without looking back the walk down a hall till the reach some very large and long stairs. Knowing this will lead them to Sess they fallow them up and into a hallway. They fallow the hallway un till they reach the front of large double doors~  
  
Inu Yasha & Kagome: *Both look at each other before looking back at the doors*  
  
Kagome: Guess this is it. Ready or not here we come! *She slowly opens the doors and both of them walk into the dark room. Inu first then Kag* Ok where's the light at?  
  
Sesshoumaru:*Puts on his emotionless face then snaps open the blinds and faces Inu and Kag* So we meet again little half-breed . . . you know what I want now give it to me now or die.  
  
Inu Yasha: Never girly-man!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Use super demon speed to run over and pin Inu to the wall by his neck * How dare you come here . . . here to my HOME . . . and deny me what I want . . .   
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha . . .   
  
Sesshoumaru: *Growls at Kag, then looks back to Inu* I want . . . I want it now!   
  
Inu Yasha: Feh! *Strains to talk* Never . . . *He bares his teeth*  
  
Sesshoumaru: *Eyes lighten up a bit* WHERE IS MY SANDWICH?!?! *Lets go of Inu and busts out laughing*  
  
Inu Yasha & Kagome: WHAT!?!? *Both yell out at the same time. Then does the little anime sweat drop thing and fall to the ground*  
  
Rin: *Walks in shaking her head in with a sweat drop* I think you want a little over board with that.  
  
Sesshoumaru: All I wanted was some food . . . *Starts to cry* Oh my beloved sandwich come back to me!?!!  
  
~Sean goes to the trash can with the sandwich in it and then fades out~  
  
The end. 


End file.
